


Thoughts of rain

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Rain, gender neutral reader, spock is logical as always, the reader is sentimentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: ❝ It was raining, it rained for days and this had brought everyone’s morale low. The planet they had lost was full of life, sunny and lush while this new one did not even have a quarter of its beauty. This weather represented their souls because it was raining in their heart as well but it was another kind of rain, an invisible and painful rain, wet with sorrow and solitude. ❞---PLOT: The Enterprise crew has to help an alien population that has just lost their original planet, they are now moving to a new planet that the Federation has chosen for them but this planet is very different from their home, it is uncomfortable and very rainy.Here the Reader explains to Spock the feelings of rain, how they feel when it rains, but Spock has some difficulty understanding what the reader means with this statement and he doesn’t think that feeling bad because of the weather is logical or useful.





	Thoughts of rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve written for Spock and maybe the only one, for now.
> 
> It was originally a request I got on Tumblr and now I post it here, too.
> 
> Actually, I'm quite proud of this story and I liked writing it and so I hope you also will find it interesting.
> 
> Then I accept any suggestion and advice you could have, just be polite and understanding. 
> 
> Good reading!

It was a common M-Class planet, a planet like many others, which would become a colony for a race who had already lost their homeland. Their sun turned into a supernova and now every form of life in that quadrant disappeared. It was a planet like many others but their only salvation.

A slight melancholy invaded the air because nobody was pleased to leave their home but there was no other solution for them, no solution other than death and extinction.

The crew of the Enterprise helped the survivors move on to a new planet, but everyone left their hearts there, nothing would have been the same but life went on and nature had no favouritism because nature was ruthless and capricious and nobody was excluded from its game of life.

It was raining, it rained for days and this had brought everyone’s morale low. The planet they had lost was full of life, sunny and lush while this new one did not even have a quarter of its beauty. This weather represented their souls because it was raining in their heart as well but it was another kind of rain, an invisible and painful rain, wet with sorrow and solitude.

“This rain describes perfectly the state of mind of these poor people. Even heaven is crying with them, for them. These raindrops are their tears and those grey clouds are the shadows in their hearts. ” your poetic spirit spoke and you were unable to shut it up, this situation made you very sensitive. You usually were not so pessimistic and you did not like to be but you were able to understand their feelings of sadness and so you just expressed your thoughts, too emotional for having a sense.

The person next to you did not think the same because they were illogical thoughts and not even objective. They were the result of an unacceptable emotional state and a Vulcan could not tolerate it, in fact, your interlocutor was Spock and so maybe you were having the wrong conversation with the wrong person but you still desired to expose your thought no matter how illogical or emotional it could be.

He did not even understand how weather could be a cause of sadness since it was only weather. He knew that human beings used to be influenced by external factors and you, in particular, got influenced more than others. Everything was able to excite, surprise or enchant you as the sadness of others could threw you down. For the Vulcan man, such behaviour was unacceptable but he could not compare himself to others, he did not define himself as a human even if his blood was mixed so he did not judge your nature but he analysed, observed and studied everything that caught his attention.

You could find feelings in everything, even in the most stupid things, you were a very sensitive and thoughtful person, somehow, Spock found it fascinating. He wondered how anything could create an emotional reaction in you. Maybe you were just too sentimental and he was too rational but it did not stop him of analysing your statement and Spock still found the conversations he had with you stimulating. Sometimes, human emotions were interesting to observe, maybe not to feel but studying them was different.

“I think they have to get used to their new planet, their reaction is understandable because they have lost their home but I do not think that weather is a relevant motivation of their mind state. This area is very wet and this is the rainy season, so I may assume that yours is a simple and congenial metaphor to describe their homesick feelings but I do not think that a poem could give them a practical help to overcome the situation they are experiencing.” Spock said in his usual neutral tone of voice, his was not a criticism towards you but an observation, and maybe you should have stopped taking everything he said personally. This was another human behaviour the Vulcan still found hard to comprehend.

For Spock, every human being was like a book to read, to discover and even if he did not understand or share their emotions or lifestyles, it did not mean that he could not be fascinated by their lunatic nature. Humans were lunatic, their minds changed more rapidly than the weather and he observed how your expression altered after his comment. Your face became serious, distant and you wandered in thoughts that he could not read but only suppose. Maybe he disappointed you, it was not the answer you wanted to hear from him but you should have expected it and you could not be surprised.

Your attempt to create a romantic atmosphere has been in vain or maybe you just wanted to get closer to his sentimental side, you still thought there must be a side of him that was not contaminated with logic but you failed again and did not find it. Truth had to be told, you loved Spock a lot but he did not love you back, he was so gentle not to even delude you, he never gave you illusions because illusions were irrational and untrue but his honesty was cruel somehow but also very charming and lovable.

You smiled softly, nodding and then you found your lost confident and positivity despite the rain and his coldness.

“It’s human nature to look for the emotional side of things, I can’t help it. I simply understand their feelings and I’m sorry for them who had to give up their homeland. That’s one of my biggest flaws, unfortunately, this sentimental and dramatic side of mine.” You said with an ironic smile on your face because it was still your nature and nobody could change it.

Then you observed the vast dark grey sky, the falling rain, you were repaired under a terrace but you would like to run, to jump and play in the rain and forget about this world for a moment, forget the fact that this man would never understand or feel the way you felt. Forget about everything and just become one with the falling rain. Until your infantile thought was interrupted by his calm and peaceful voice.

“I did not say it was a flaw, it is in your nature and I guess, ironically, it is logical for a human behaving so emotional.” Spock said and you found his words so amusing and it was the first time you heard him so ironical. Maybe you were wrong and you had some chance to find his sentimental side, it was hidden but it existed somewhere, it might be small but you were determinate enough to discover it.

“Yes, Mr. Spock, it’s like asking to a bird not to fly or to a fish not to swim, maybe you should let you go a little more. Maybe I was wrong and these are not tears, this sky is not really sad.” You said and before he could ask for a further explication, you spoke again, “When I was a kid, I loved playing with the rain, I always jumped on the puddles and my mother always scolded me because I ruined my clothes every time. Seeing these circumstances and weather I’d like to do it again.” You confessed with enthusiasm while you remembered those beautiful and carefree days when life was easy and playful.

“Do not take it personally but your change in mood is surprising, then I do think that a positive, relaxed and optimist face suits better on you than a negative, sad and pessimist expression.” Spock said and he surprised you even this time. His was a compliment and he preferred seeing you lively and happy than sad and melancholic as the new inhabitants of this planet. Maybe it was his personal way to let him go a little more.

“Yes, sometimes being irrational and do something stupid are the best things people can do to forget or just feel better.” You explained touching with your hands the rain and feel it warm, wet and soft on your skin.

“Do you want to play in the rain? I do not think it is a good idea, you may catch a cold but I suppose, a logical argumentation will not stop you so it is better if I stay here in case you truly need assistance if you feel sick.” He declared and you would assume that he just wanted to look after you, maybe he did really care but he was unable to confess it.

You liked everything of him, the way he understood you even when your sentences made no sense. The fact that he treasured your company even when you were too emotional or irrational to have around and you often said illogical things but he could not change the nature of things and maybe the illogical side of you was the one he appreciated the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment of kudos if you have appreciated.


End file.
